


naruto-run your way into my heart

by amaelamin



Series: leohyuk14 [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sanghyuk is a weeb, taekwoon is a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: is it bad that i can see this happening irl? hyuk laying taek out with a naruto jutsu i mean.prompt:I was imitating a fight scene off this anime i watched and accidentally hit you in the face (college au)





	naruto-run your way into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i know Nothing about naruto and i actually had to do research for this lol and so:
> 
> why hyuk and naruto in the first place: http://justforhyuk.tumblr.com/post/53734111518/the-1-naruto-fan-in-vixx-hyuk  
> summoning jutsu: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ad7biFq5N4  
> fireball jutsu (this is the one hyuk is always doing): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bY9lm--CqtQ  
> hokage: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hokage

**** “Do it,” Taekwoon laughs. “Lets see your Naruto powers.”

“Don’t make fun of me, hyung,” Sanghyuk protests, pained. “Naruto is sacred. Naruto is serious. Don’t joke about the jutsu.”

This just makes Taekwoon laugh harder as they walk hand-in-hand, slightly tipsy from dinner, down the quiet street towards Sanghyuk’s home. “Do it. You said you wish you could summon yourself a cold drink right now. Or will the high ninjas or kuroges or whatever punish you for showing your secrets to an outsider?”

Sanghyuk pauses in the middle of the street, making Taekwoon stop and wheel around to face him. “What’s a kuroge? Isn’t that a type of Japanese beef?  _ Do you mean hokage _ ?”

Taekwoon shrugs.

“That’s it. Your insolence will not be tolerated any further. Prepare yourself!”

Taekwoon laughs so hard he nearly falls over when Sanghyuk gleefully launches into the hand seals for the fireball jutsu that he knows by heart - so what if he’s twenty-three years old? - and it is perhaps the greatest mystery of the universe how things, especially when they seem to be going perfectly, end up going immensely wrong. 

Taekwoon stumbles from the force of his laughter and veers sideways the same time Sanghyuk energetically thrusts his hands forward to imitate the fireball release - and in slow motion as if Sanghyuk is watching all of this from far away Taekwoon’s cheek comes into contact with Sanghyuk’s hands punching out; he overbalances from the contact because he wasn’t stable to begin with, trips over his own feet and falls face-first onto the road. 

“Hyung?” Sanghyuk whispers in horror as he watches Taekwoon groan slightly and then pass out. 

*

Taekwoon wakes up in hospital.

He cracks an eye open and feels like his very eyeballs are swollen. He’s lying in a room - a big room, and there’s a lot of bustling around him; slanting his eyes to the left he sees Sanghyuk sitting with his head in his hands in a cheap plastic chair. Taekwoon’s got the mother of all headaches as he tries to move, and from a preliminary inspection there seem to be bandages on his face. 

Sanghyuk’s head snaps up as he hears Taekwoon shift in his bed, and they both stare at each other in silence for a moment before Sanghyuk takes a deep breath and starts apologising profusely. 

Taekwoon blinks. “I’m in hospital.”

Sanghyuk bites his lip. “Yes. I panicked and called a taxi to get you here. It hasn’t even been an hour, though.”

“...Did you seriously knock me out with a Naruto move?”

“Well, to be fair, hyung,” Sanghyuk cringes. “Your face was in the wrong place at the wrong time. And who even passes out just from falling over?”

“Are you seriously making excuses for yourself right now?”

“I’m sorry,” Sanghyuk says, clasping Taekwoon’s hand emotionally and continuing to grovel.

“Why do I have bandages on my face?”

“Well,” Sanghyuk scrunches up his face and rushes out his words. “You’re pretty scratched up. You basically broke your fall with your face.”

Taekwoon just glares at him.

“It’s not that bad,” Sanghyuk placates him, smiling winningly. “Nothing will leave a scar! Hopefully!”

“Oh, is he awake?” A jolly-looking nurse halts abruptly on her way to another bed further down. “I’ll send the doctor by then and if everything’s fine you can be discharged as soon as possible.”

“Thank you,” Sanghyuk bows, having quickly gotten up when she’d arrived.

“I don’t know if I want to laugh or cry,” Taekwoon says dryly.

“Do you feel concussed?” Sanghyuk turns back to him, bending over so he can inspect Taekwoon’s face.

“What?” 

“The doctor said we have to make sure you don’t have a concussion. Do you feel sleepy?”

“I literally just woke up.”

“Are you seeing stars? Do you feel like you need to throw up? Do you feel confused?”

“I’m confused about why I haven’t broken up with you yet, yes.”

“Oh,” Sanghyuk’s face blanches, and then falls. 

“No, no, Hyukkie,” Taekwoon reaches out and grabs his hand. “I was joking. I - really was joking, my god. Even after all this I still very much do not want to break up with you. Wow."

“Wow?” Sanghyuk repeats, encouraged.

“Yeah. Maybe I  _ am _ concussed.”

“You just love me.”

“Yeah, I think I do,” Taekwoon answers softly, and Sanghyuk’s eyebrows shoot into his fringe.

“For real?” Sanghyuk sits quickly back in his chair, still holding Taekwoon’s hand. “You love me?”

“Please just ignore what I said. I have a head injury.”

“No, no takebacks,” Sanghyuk grins. “You love me. You  _ love _ me. You love me, hyung.”

“Why are you so annoying?”

“Because I love you.”

“Yes, I know, you’ve been saying it-”

“Forever. Waiting for you to feel the same; and now you do.” Sanghyuk beams, and Taekwoon melts. Or that feeling may just be the possible-concussion, he’s not sure.

“I have a really bad headache,” Taekwoon tells Sanghyuk.

“It’s okay. I will heal you with the power of my love that you now return.”

“I should not have said anything,” Taekwoon sighs, closing his eyes and sinking back into his pillow. “Just know that I’m holding this over you forever. The date where you knocked me out with a Naruto jutsu move and landed me in hospital.”

“That’s fine. You can tell the story at our wedding.”

Taekwoon is caught between a weird impulse to burst out laughing and hit Sanghyuk all at once, and he recognises it as a merely amplified version of the general effect Sanghyuk usually has on him: deeply exasperated affection. Or is it affectionate exasperation?

The doctor comes by and authorises Taekwoon’s release with a warning to come back immediately if the headache doesn’t go away in the next few hours or he suddenly starts throwing up or feeling dizzy. Sanghyuk has too much fun wheeling Taekwoon in his wheelchair to the main hospital exit (‘Get used to it, hyung, this is a glimpse of us thirty years down the road’ ‘I’m not going to be wheelchair bound when I’m only  _ fifty-something _ , Han Sanghyuk’) and holds Taekwoon much too close while they wait for their taxi with the excuse that he’s just helping to keep Taekwoon on his feet.

“People are staring, Hyukkie,” Taekwoon murmurs.

Sanghyuk waves at the staring people until they look away. “Not anymore.”

Taekwoon hides a smile in Sanghyuk’s shoulder.

“So, a few ground rules,” Taekwoon says as Sanghyuk walks him to his small rented apartment near campus from the taxi, after the ride back where Sanghyuk made Taekwoon sound like a stuntman who’d stoically sustained terrible injuries to the impressed taxi driver. “No more jujutsu.”

“Jutsu,” Sanghyuk says patiently. “And agreed. Completely agreed.”

“You haven’t even _begun_ to make this up to me yet.”

“Also agreed,” Sanghyuk nods earnestly, looking around quickly and then stealing a kiss. Taekwoon smiles. 

“And-”

Sanghyuk steals another kiss, and another, until Taekwoon is laughing quietly against his lips.

“Careful, I’m injured.”

“I’ll be over every day after classes to look after you and change your bandages,” Sanghyuk promises.

“My roommates are going to enjoy that,” Taekwoon mumbles, grinning.

“Too bad for them,” Sanghyuk steals a final kiss. “I love you, hyung.”

Taekwoon gives him a Look. “I love you too, Hyukkie.”

“Love you.”

“Yes, love you too.”

“I didn’t hear that, what?”

“Go home!”

Sanghyuk smiles widely at him and sets off towards his own apartment ten minutes away just outside campus. 

“I’m in love with a Naruto weeb,” Taekwoon mutters to himself as he lets himself in. “God help me.”

**


End file.
